The Moon Stole the Sun
by Black Gate Keeper
Summary: Two girls are thrown into a heap of love and adventure all because one took a few wrong turns. They meet our favorite boys and fall in love with the opposites. Jacoboc Edwardoc AU kinda, self insert tried to keep them as in character as possible SEQUEL UP
1. Chapter 1

"Desiree! Give me the wrench!" I exclaimed, holding my hand out for the tool.

"Is that the one with the little twisty thing?" I heard her ask.

"No, it's the thing with two ends that are the same size, ones open though", I replied, putting the dipstick back in my engine.

I heard something metal drop.

"OWW! I'm alright", she said as she handed me the tool and I tightened the loose bolt.

I stood and shut the hood of my baby. My baby is a black '65 mustang fastback with violet racing stripes. She has been with me since I was five, and hell if I was going to let my dad keep her.

"Okay, get back in the car dufus", I joked as I returned the driver-side.

"HEY!" She complied as she protested.

We were on the road again towards Clatskanie Oregon to visit my Uncle Dave before turning to go to my grandparents cabin in Wyoming. It was getting late and I have been driving for the whole day.

"Hey butt!" I exclaim to the hyper brunette next to me.

"Would you stop calling me names!" She complained as I pulled over.

"You know you like it", I teased before opening the door. "You get to drive, I'm tired."

"YES! Finally!" She exclaimed, practically dancing out and to the diver-side while I slid over into shot-gun.

I drifted off to sleep.

_My heart thumped against my chest, trying to escape the fleshy prison. My head full of dark brown hair whipped around so I could look behind me. All I could see was trees covered in moss. I turned around and tripped as I tried to stop myself. The figure that made me try to stop stalked forward._

"_There you are, I've been looking for you", a suave voice came to my ears._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" My voice was harsh and hot tears leaked from my ears._

"_But, we belong together. That stupid wolf is lying to you, he does not love you", the man lied._

"_He loves me! You lying leech!" I screamed at him._

_He began to walk forward and I turned to crawl away from him. His hand wrapped tightly around my ankle as I reached the road. There I saw Desiree and an extremely muscled man standing next to her. I screamed as I began to get dragged away, reaching my hand out._

"_NO!" I screamed, my voice rasp from screaming the entire time._

I startled awake with a sharp intake of breath. I looked around and noticed three things. One, Desiree was not in the car; Two, The car was not moving; Three, Desiree was talking to someone who was 6'2 and muscular.

"Butt-face", I groaned as opened the car door. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea Taz", I heard Desiree say exasperatedly.

I groaned and got out of my baby.

"You didn't take the left to 433 did you?" I asked her as I stood up and walked around the front to where she was leaning against the front fender talking to the tall muscle.

"Um, no… I turned onto 4 and it turned into 101 and turned onto 110 after it changed back to 101 and here I am", she said, shrugging her shoulders.

I smacked her in the back of the head pushed her off my car.

"Sorry-" I began but she cut me off.

"Jacob, do you think we can stay in La Push tonight? It's almost sunset", she pleaded with the tall Indian boy, holding onto my arm.

"Yea! You can stay at the Inn across the street from the convenience store", He seemed glad that we were staying.

We then proceeded to get into the car after Jacob told us to follow his yellow VW Rabbit. I tried to start the car but it would not turn over. I got out and glared at Desiree through the windshield as I opened the hood. Jacob stood beside me.

I groaned in frustration, it was probably the pistons again.

"Desiree! Wrench!" I screamed.

A mumbled okay came out from the car as she got the tool. When she handed it to me I resisted the urge to throw it at her. I opened the head and looked into the cylinders.

"DAMN IT!!!" I slammed my hand on the bumper. "I don't have the tools for this!"

I massaged my forehead as Desiree snuck back into the car. I placed my hands back on the edge and Jacob's incredibly warm hand encased mine to make me look at him.

"I can fix it, but it will take a week to get the right parts, and then a few more days to actually do the work", he said as he encouragingly squeezed my hand.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye before we both turned to each other fully. I had look up at him due to the five inches difference of our heights. I looked into his dark brown, soulful eyes before speaking.

"Would you really do that for us?" I licked my lips to wet them as I inquired him.

"Yea…" He mumbled something after that but I couldn't quite catch it.

"Thank you so much!" I jumped up to hug around his neck before going over to the passenger window. "Desiree, get your car-breaking-butt out."

We walked over to his Rabbit and stood on the opposite side awkwardly.

"Where do we sit?" Desire asked flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.

"You can sit in the back and…" He paused and looked at me with a questioning face.

"Um… what is your name?"

"Tala, but you can call me Taz", I smiled at him before opening the door and sliding into shot-gun.

Desiree slid into the backseat unhappily and Jacob into the drivers seat. The car ride was pretty quiet, in an awkward sense. I tapped on the fake wood paneling underneath the window.

"What CD's do you have?" I finally asked turning to Jacob, just in time to see him advert his eyes back to the road.

"Three Days grace: One-X", He said, looking between the road and me.

"Oh EM Geee! I love them! Put it in! Put it in!" Desiree squealed from the backseat.

"Taz, it's in the storage of your door, can you hand it to me?" Jacob asked, holding out his hand to me.

I looked and grabbed the fairly new looking CD and handed it to him. I felt our fingers brush and couldn't help but blush.

He slipped the CD in and changed the song to Never Too Late. Desiree sang along, hitting the notes beautifully. I smiled when I changed to the song to Animal I have become and began to rock to the music, singing along with Desiree, completely off-tune. Jacob began to laugh as we pulled up the driveway of a small white house. He turned off the car.

"Well, this is my friend Sam's house, let me go in real quick and talk to him alright?" He asked after he had gotten out of the car, ticking his head in the door.

"Alright!" I watched him with cobalt blue eyes. "Desiree, can I please have him?"

She stared at me incredulously before sighing.

"Fine, but you owe me one hunk", she said with a completely serious face.

I broke out in a smile.

"Thank you so much! Don't worry, I'll get a vampire!" I joked, lightly hitting her leg and turning back around in the seat.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, doing the victory punch.

Jacob came out of the house and jogged back to the car.

"There isn't an inn or Hotel in La Push, but there is one in forks, the next town over", He said, his voice was slightly downcast as if he didn't want _us_ to go there.

"Okay, but you have to update me on my baby everyday. I'll give you my number before you drop us off"; I smiled at him with ardor.

He laughed as he climbed into the car and started it.

"Jacob, do you have a brother?" Desiree asked hopefully, hanging in between the two front seats.

"No I don't. It's just me and my dad", He said, smiling at her antics.

"Lucky bastard! I have to share everything with my little brother!" Desiree exclaimed, whacking his arm slightly.

"'Ey! I have three brothers and a sister! Don't be complianing1" I joked, pushing her face back.

"THREE?" Jacob asked, turning to me before looking to the road again.

"Yea Johnny, who just quit the army, Zane, with anger management, and my little brother Zeke", I replied, ticking them off in my head.

I looked at Jacob and his eyes were wide with fright. I heard him gulp before releasing a nervous laugh.

"I don't live with them though. Johnny lives in Pahrump, Zane with mom and Zeke with grandma and grandpa" I informed Jacob, laughing at his nervousness.

Jacob visually relaxed and sighed.

"Scared for your life?" Desiree jested.

"Not really", Jacob replied sheepishly.

"Awww! Jacob!" I exclaimed, giving him the side hug and we swerved off the road a little bit.

Desiree shrieked before I released Jacob so he could get us back on the road. Luckily, when we swerved, we did not hit a tree: the rest of the ride as silent.

When we pulled up to the small inn called 'Hester Family Inn', Jacob turned off the car and turned to face me as Desiree climbed out.

"Pen?" I asked him expectantly.

"Uhh", he held up a finger before looking around the compartment between us. "AHA!"

He held out the pen and I took it from him. I grabbed his hand wrote my number on his forearm. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks!" I got out of the car and ran to Desiree who was waiting impatiently.

"Did you have to do that?" she inquired tiredly.

"Do what?" I asked innocently as I walked into the Inn.

"Kiss him", she said blatantly, following me in.

"It was a good-bye. French people do it!"

"We are not French!"

"I am!" I turned around to book the room as Desiree looked out the large window showing the street while shaking her head.

I heard her gasp as I got the key and whipped around to look at her.

"What?" I asked as I stepped next to her.

There was a silver Volvo with a very pale boy driving it and laughing with the small brunette woman next to him.

"Desiree! He's got a girlfriend!" I chided, slapping her arm lightly.

"You promised me a boy, and I want HIM!" She said and jabbed her finger at the car, which had begun to move because the light turned green.

"Fine!" I exclaimed as we left to go to the room and drop off our bags before going to a local café.


	2. Chapter 2

The café was yet another family owned thing and only filled with workers, a cop or two, a few locals and us. We were chatting quietly in our own little corner when a group of two boys and two girls came barging in rather loudly and sitting at the booth next to us.

"God are they loud enough?" I complained, bumping my head onto the table.

I'm sure Desiree was about to reply when the small Asian boy of their group got up and slid into the booth next to Desiree.

"Hey, I'm Eric!" He exclaimed obnoxiously.

"Hey I'm….. Reena!" Desiree said in the same annoying tone, maybe over doing it.

"I'm Taa….maki?" I replied, getting funky vibes from the boy.

"Hi Taamaki, Reena! Are you new in forks?" He asked hopefully, turning inward slightly to face 'Reena'.

"Yes!" I cut in for 'Reena', who shot me a glare. "We leave in two weeks, for Canada."

"Sweet! Do you wanna come to a party at First Beach?" the question was not even directed at me. It was obviously for 'Reena' and 'Reena' alone.

"Sure, **WE** would love to come", 'Reena' replied, stressing 'we'.

He paused for a moment then turned back and asked permission to bring us along. The group complied and we all packed into the mini-van like sardines. 'Reena' had the fortune to have to sit on Erics lap. The car was silent and awkward for everyone except Eric. He paused for a moment in his excitement rant and looked at 'Reena' with a face of utter disgust.

"Did you just **FART?**" He asked her, completely bewildered.

"Nope", I said, catching everyone's surprised attention. I pointed straight into Eric's face. "I FART IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION!"

Everyone was flabbergasted, except for 'Reena' and myself though. We were laughing so hard that tears leaked from our eyes and our sides ached with pain.

Suddenly, it dawned on the group where I had quoted that from and started to laugh one by one. The beach approached even faster now that everyone was laughing and joking.

"Here we are!" Mike exclaimed, putting the emergency brake on.

"Finally!" I heard Desiree grumble as we slipped out of the car. I was sure no one else heard her.

"Hey guys!" I heard Erics obnoxious drawl from further up the beach. "Come meet the new chicks1":

Eric came back, followed by Jacob and a group of some other incredibly muscled boys.

"Hey Desiree! Hey Taz!" Jacob greeted happily.

"Who?" Eric asked as Desiree and I made 'cut-it-out' signals from behind the group. "This is Reena and Taamaki."

"oh! Sorry, you just look some old friends!" Jacob said, trying hard not to laugh.

"OKAY!" the ditsy group exclaimed together, tilting their heads to the right.

Desiree and I high-fived and followed the group. I fell into step with Jacob. I'm sure Desiree noticed.

"Reena? Taamaki?" He asked, giving me a side-smirk.

"Sorry about that, we don't want them to know our real names", I replied, fumbling with the bottom of my jacket and blushing. "That Eric guy is a freak!"

"I think he likes Desiree", Jacob said laughing, grabbing my left shoulder and pulling me so that his body heat warmed my right side. "So why Reena and Taamaki?"

"It's a really funny story. Desiree, Myself and two other friends were at the beach and this boy came up and sat next to my friend named Ariel. He introduced himself as Eric, and we had been joking about how Ariel was gonna marry a boy named Eric. She went to introduce herself and paused, realizing the irony, then exclaimed the first name that came to mind. Reena. Taamaki came to existence when I realized the situation at the café and I quickly changed Taz to Taamaki", I explained sheepishly, trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach and beating of my heart.

He chuckled and rubbed my shoulder adoringly before placing a chaste kiss on the top of my head. Heat flooded into my face. We continued walking to the bon-fire in a comfortable silence and sat down on a smooth log with the rest of the group. Watching everyone else chat away.

After a few minutes later, I worked up the courage to wrap my arm around his strong waist. I felt his head move to look down at me and I just curled my head into his chest more to hide my embarrassment. He pulled me closer as Eric offered us both our own red cups. I declined mine and Jacob accepted his. Jacob took a big swig as Eric walked away to bug Desiree some more. I watched him as he drank and when he began to pull the cup away from his lip, I stole it, sniffed its contents before downing the rest of it.

I looked up at Jacob and smirked devilishly, handing back the empty cup. He took it and set it in the sand while our gazes locked. We sat there for a minute, captivated in the depths of one another's eyes. My lips suddenly felt dry and my gaze wandered to his lips while I licked my own. The sounds around us disappeared as Jacob and I leaned towards one another. Our lips just barely brushed against each other and my chest filled with warmth.

"YES! YOU GO GIRL!" Desiree's voice broke through the moment.

Jacob and I jerked away from each other and just stayed on opposite sides of the log.

"My little girl is growing up", Desiree said in a southern-belle, waving her hand in front of her face, pretending to cry while everyone else began to mumble.

"Eric! What did you give them?" I heard someone hiss, before everyone began to laugh at our embarrassment.

"Nooooooooothing", Eric replied suspiciously, placing his hand over his jean pocket quickly.

The rest of the night went by without incident. We were getting ready to leave when Jacob approached me. He pulled me away from the van to speak to me alone.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked nervously, keeping his hands on my shoulders and searching my eyes.

"Yea… I'm going hiking with Desiree. She doesn't know though", I replied before pulling away to get into the van.

I watched Jacob as he stood on the beach, his arm raised as if to stop me, and watching the van pull away. I placed my hand on the window, pulling it away when I could no longer see the huge boy.

Eric tried getting 'Reena's' phone number and she gave him the rejection hotline number.

Desiree and I didn't talk as we went to bed that night. Although I could hear her giggling about something, I was just about to fall asleep when a noise woke me.

"Oh! Jacob! Ah! Not there! Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" Desiree was screaming thrashing in her bed.

"Shut up!" I screamed, throwing a pillow in her general area. I heard it hit the wall.

She shut up and we finally fell asleep.

_I looked down at my beautiful Victorian gown and at the other people who danced beautifully and in sync. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face the man from my other dream. My chest filled with irritation._

"_May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing and taking my hand gently._

_I rolled my eyes and took his hand, joining the other jovial couples._

"_Your beauty is unmatched. Even a pearl is disgusting when by your side", he tried to woo a woman already in love._

"_And you are more repulsive then a Loyalist", I replied coldly._

"_Please do not treat me so, tell me what ails you", He tried again._

"_Sir, your face ails me", I pulled away to stop in the middle of the dance. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him._

"_My summer flower, are you wilted because of Winter?"_

"_No. I am a winter blossom, I serve out the coldest of treatments."_

"_Then let me heal your bitterness. Marry me. We have a great many soldiers together", he leaned in to my face as the dance ended._

_I jerked away from him, repulsed._

"_I'll take my leave good Sir!" I whispered harshly as I ran from him._

_I climbed into a carriage and rode in it until it stopped in front of a large colonial. I charged into the house and raced to my bedroom. I flung myself into my large bed and called upon my maid._

"_Fetch the slave Jacob", I ordered, turning on the bed so I was on my back._

_I stood up and stripped down to my knickers before sliding back into the bed. The door opened and the maid announced Jacobs arrival before leaving him in the dark room with me._

"_Come, lay with me", I demanded, patting a spot on the bed._

_He listened obediently and wrapped his arms around my body._

"_I missed you", he whispered into my ear._

"_And I you", I replied, sitting up in his arms and stroking the side of his face and looking into his eyes._

_He smiled and kissed my forehead._

"_You need your sleep", He ordered, beginning to slip out of the bed._

_I gripped his arm and gave him a pleading look._

"_Stay with me! At least until I dream."_

_He looked into my eyes for a few moments before sighing and sitting on the bed. I smiled as I curled up on his lap and began to drift away into the land of nod._

I woke up as the hotel room phone rang. I rolled over to pick it up and set it back down. I slid out of the bed and got some clothes from my suitcase and turned on the water so I could take a warm shower.

After my shower, I dressed and brushed my teeth. I walked and stood at the foot of Desiree's bed with dripping hair and stared at her sleeping form. She began to stir, then sat up.

She groaned as she stretched away the sleep.

"Get ready, we have to get out there early or we won't be back 'till dark", I ordered as her arms fell limply at her sides.

"What are we doing today?" She rasped as she climbed out of the bed.

"Hiking", I replied after a pregnant pause.

"WHAT!" She exploded, rounding on me in an instant. "ARE YOU INSANE! I CAN'T HIKE!" She hollered, grabbing onto the collar of my shirt on either side of my neck and pulling to her red face.

"But, it's a great way to see the sights", I replied, mentioning a previous conversation before the trip had started.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT BOYS!" She jerked away from and began to pace.

"Boys like outdoors, and we have to go to a store to get some supplies for the hike", I retorted, standing off to the side.

She glared at me through the corner of her eye before getting ready to take a shower.

While she was taking her sweet time in the shower, I was left to stare at my phone sitting on the small circular table in front of me tauntingly. I reached for it, but pulled my hand back. Should I call him? It was seven in the morning and he was probably still asleep. I reached for it again, and just as my hand wrapped around the env2 just as a guitar solo sounded from it. I jumped a little before looking at the caller ID. It was an unfamiliar number, but I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"**Um, is this Taz?**" A nervous yet familiar voice asked from the other end.

"It is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"**Jacob! I was calling to see if you were free today?**"

"Ummm, I'm hiking with Desiree today, but I'll ditch her if we run into someone and head over to La Push."

"**Okay, see you whenever.**"

"Alright, Bye."

"**Bye.**"

I squealed after I hung up and got up and began to dance around the room and humming a song to myself. When I finished, I flung myself onto the bed and sighed dreamily.

The water stopped and a few moments later Desiree came out, completely awake and ready to go. I smiled at her as we left the room and began the long trek to the store I had spotted earlier that was stocked with sporting goods and camping items.

To our surprise, Mike Newton, the boy that was driving last night, was manning the counter. I avoided him by getting the supplies and claiming that we were in a hurry. Well, I was in a hurry. I wanted to ditch Desiree as quickly as I could.

In the middle of our long, and apparently tedious, hike, we came to a stop in a large meadow. We both flopped ungraciously unto the grass and began to chat away. Desiree brought up the dream she had last night. It was about how everyone she knew was food. The people she liked were Sugary treats and the people she disliked were vegetables.

"So tell me yours", she demanded as we curled on our sides, facing each other.

"I can't remember", I lied after a short pause that seemed to last a millennia.

"You were yelling Victorian style at somebody in your sleep", she informed me blatantly. "And Jacob was your slave."

She let out a bark of laughter before letting me begin the story of my freaky dream of the man with no face.

I was about to yell at her when she made fun of me about the dream when a rustling in the bushes freaked us out. We were holding tightly onto one another when a pale boy with bronze hair and honey eyes emerged from the bushes.

"You scared the ba-jeebies out of us!" I exclaimed as Desiree and I straightened ourselves, trying to act like nothing had happened.

"I'm terribly sorry about that", He apologized in a smooth voice.

Desiree began to introduce while I zoned out and realized that he was the boy driving the Volvo. They began to chat and completely ignore me. I took this chance and slipped away from them before making my way to La Push.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, I reached La push. I pulled out my phone and called Jacob to tell him to meet me at First Beach. He was there faster than I had anticipated.

"Let's go to my house so we can get warm", he offered his hand to me as he suggested this.

I looked from his welcoming hand to his pleasant face. I took his hand and we walked down the overcast beach hand in hand. We reached his house and walked around the homely house to a workshop that seemed hand made. We entered and I saw my baby sitting in the center in the same condition that He received her in.

"Did you order the parts already?" I asked as I hopped up onto a workbench.

"Yea, they come in two days", he replied, grabbing the generic red rag off the top and beginning to wipe down a flywheel.

"YES!" I exclaimed, pulling a fist towards myself.

He smiled at me before placing the flywheel down. He was rubbing his lips together as he concentrated on the bench.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, leaning towards him a bit to see his face.

"Do you believe in werewolves?" He asked, looking up and staring determinedly into my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him before answering.

"Yes, do **you**?" I leaned in a bit more, only six inches separated us.

"Yes!" His face broke out in a smile. "That makes this so much easier!"

"Makes what easier?" I was starting to get freaked out and leaned away from him.

He told me a tribal story about his ancestors. There were vampires and people who turned into wolves that were called Spirit Warriors.

"And", he paused, trying to work up the courage to finish his sentence. "I'm a werewolf."

I stared at him for a while before sliding off the bench and beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing onto my wrist to stop me.

"I told you something that I truly believe in and you **MOCK **me!" I yelled at him, tears leaking from my eyes. "**YOU **sir, are an ass!"

"I can prove it!" he pleaded, getting onto his knees and kissing my fingers.

I glared at him.

"Fine!" I snapped, ripping my hand from his.

"Um, I can't tear my clothes again so I have to take them off", he was ashamed.

"YOU JUST WANTED TO GET INTO MY PANTS!?!"

"NO! I tear my clothes if I change!"

"O yeah! It just happens that **I'm **the one who you want to show!"

He began to strip off his clothes and I turned to storm out. I heard a ripping noise and I turned to see a large russet wolf.

"Good job hiding behind your DOG Jacob. When you decide to be REAL man, find me." I turned to leave and made it to the door when a strong pair of arms wrapped around me.

I could feel the heat raising my body temperature.

"Please, don't be mad at me…" Jacobs voice whispered into my ear.

I turned around to look up ant him and couldn't help but notice the shreds of striped boxers hanging on his hips.

"It was you…" I realized.

He smiled and buried his face in my hair, breathing in deeply. I pushed away slightly so I could look up at him.

"So why me?" I asked, completely confused.

"Huh? What do you mean why you?" He was bewildered.

"Well, there are no qualities too like about me. I have pasty, thin lips, poop-brown hair, and generic blue eyes. The only GOOD quality is my natural big boobs and butt."

He laughed and hugged me closer, cradling me head on his chest.

"Your eyes aren't generic, and your kind, smart, funny in your own right. You have the most amazing voice. Your nose reminds me of an innocent child your. Your lips are just right", he emphasized everything he was saying by stroking near them, and for my lips he kissed them. "And you're my soul mate."

Tears leaked from my eyes, it was corny, but sweet.

"I've imprinted on you."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's that?" I asked him, staring into his beautiful eyes.

"When I saw you, I felt the world fall from beneath me and all there was, was you. I knew, that no matter how you wanted me, I'd make you happy", he replied, leaning in for another kiss.

I stood on my toes to deepen the kiss and I could faintly hear the rain start. Jacob used his manly-man muscles to lift me up and walked me over to the workbench. He sat me on it as I ran my hands up his chest and to his face, to hold it there.

"WOAH!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed.

Jacob and I reluctantly tore our lips away to look at one of the muscled boys from the beach and a man in a wheelchair. My face heated up and I hid behind Jacobs more-than half naked form.

Jacob quickly grabbed his pants and slipped them on over the shreds of cloth.

"Se-Seth! Dad! What are doing in here?!" He asked, completely embarrassed.

"Well, I came to tell you that we are having a PARTY because SAM went SHOPPING", he emphasized certain parts of his sentence to get the point across Jacob.

Jacob fell into a deadly silence.

"Do I have to be there? Or can I stay here?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You have to come", he replied in a demanding voice.

Jacob sighed and brought his other arm around me.

"I'll see you tomorrow if I can okay?" He whispered to me, breathing in my scent then releasing me.

"Okay", I replied wantonly.

I gave him a quick kiss before pulling away, keeping my hand in his a long as I could. I smiled at the two before leaving and beginning the long trek back to Forks.

I should have stayed at Jacobs. I came back to the hotel to get the third degree from Desiree.

"HOW COULD YOU DITCH ME! But he was so cute…. BUT HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH him and his dreamy eyes", Desiree continued to rant on and on, switching from angry to dreamy.

"I was planning to ditch you anyway, he was the guy you wanted me to get you, and Jacob and I professed our love for each other", I listed, using my fingers to help emphasize what had happened.

"OH EM EF GEE! You did WHAT?! Details!" She flopped onto the bed and pointed right next to her.

I flopped down and she placed her hands on my knees, leaning in closer. I began the story and placed my hand on her knees during some points of the story. I left out the supernatural element, I wasn't sure if Jacob wanted her to know.

"Awww", her eyes had tears in them as she wooed. "Are you hanging out tomorrow?"

"Yea, are you meeting what's-his-face tomorrow?" I asked, straightening my back.

"Edward", she seethed. "And yes, I am."

"That's well shameless", I replied, snapping while flipping my wrist.

"What the hell?" Desiree asked, pulling her face back.

"Catherine Tate Show, the weirdo guy", I explained, moving my hands to help get it across.

"Oh! Burger Bar Guy!" She finally got it.

"Inin it now!" I exclaimed pointing at her.

We both erupted into gut splitting laughter. We both looked at the clock and realized that it was ten-thirty at night and time to go to bed. We ran through our routines and fell into deep sleeps.

I stirred awake; it was really cold.

"Close the window", I mumbled to Desiree. She didn't reply so I repeated it, a little louder. She did not comply so I got out of bed and dragged myself to the window that was next to her bed.

I started to close the window when I heard rustling behind me. I turned around sharply to see a shadow disappear into the restroom. I grabbed the lamp and ripped it from the wall while stalking to the slightly ajar door. I pushed the door open with one hand slowly and stuck the lamp in first before pouncing into the room, brandishing the lamp like a broadsword. I sighed and sat the lamp on the bathroom counter, going over to close the bathroom window, not noticing the person squished against the wall underneath.

I put the lamp back and slipped back into bed to get in another hour of sleep.

Jacob called me when I got up, only t tell me that he had to help his friend do something private. I was a little hesitant at first before he told me the truth. He said that the vampire activity had risen and he needed to patrol. I let him go patrol and decided to catch a bus to Port Angeles for the day.

It proved easier then I would have thought. I went into a bookstore and caught a fairly handsome boy making eyes at me over the bookcase. Not wanting to be rude, I smiled at him.

After deciding that I didn't want a new book, I moved onto an art store. I was looking at one of the pieces. It had a picture of a russet wolf and a grey one sitting together, staring at a creek that had the yin-yang fish swimming in the typical circle.

"This is one of my favorites", a voice that was sprinkled lightly with a British accent whispered in my ear.

I jumped and hit him in the chest due to the close proximity that he had gotten while I was unfocused. It was like falling onto a rock.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, turning around immediately to see if I had done any major damage.

His face broke out into a sheepish grin.

"It's okay, I didn't realize that you startled easily. I'm at fault", he replied, stepping back a little to give me more room. "I'm Ryan Houlton."

"I'm Ta…la", I replied smiling gently at him. I wasn't getting bad or good vibes so I wouldn't lie to him.

"The pause included?" He asked, giving me a sideways grin.

"Noooo, I just wasn't sure to trust you or not. I've decided that you are neutral", I replied smugly, turning my nose up and closing my eyes.

He let out a musical laugh that was uncommon for men, but it sounded right for him.

"Are you free?" He inquired out of the blue.

"Umm, as in to hang out or date?" I replied, pulling my face away.

He looked like he was thinking about it.

"Well, someone as sweet as you would already be taken, so hang out", He replied, giving devilish smile.

"I can assure you dear sir, you'd be surprised", I said under my breath.

"So you're free?" He seemed excited.

"Well, it's not official or anything", I replied sheepishly, twisting around in my shoes.

"Then would you care to join me for a movie?" He got down on his knees and hugged my legs, rubbing his face into my hip.

I pushed him away and helped him up.

"Fine, but it has to be good", I demanded bumping my hip into to his before racing to the movie theater I had seen earlier.

On the way acing there, I noticed that the sun was setting and it was growing dark. I got there and was immediately mauled over because Ryan didn't stop fast enough and ran into me.

"Get off!" I exclaimed, trying to push the ROCK off of me. "You hurt my bum!"

"Oww! Was that your foot?" He asked as he finally pinned down my struggling form.

"Maybe…" I shifted my eyes and saw to feet. "That's funny, that foot has the same shoes that Desiree bought before the trip." I followed the legs up to a face. "that's also funny. They Look like Desiree and Creepy-Guy-Who-Travels-In-The-Woods-By-Himself!"

"Edward", Desiree hissed. "I thought you were with Jacob?"

I then realized how the position that I had gotten into myself looked.

"Bum-face, get off!" I pushed up against his hands and he got off.

When he went to help me up, Desiree beat him too it, glaring as she did so.

"The Jacob thing isn't official, and he's just a friend", I whispered to her while Edward and Ryan conversed a little off so we could have talk.

"It didn't look like that. He was totally going in for a kiss", She replied angrily.

"He was not. You're just paranoid!"

"I know what I saw and it was unfaithful! I don't like him."

"Well that's your problem, I don't like Stoney over there!" I pointed harshly at Edward before going over to Ryan and poking him in his stomach. "I wanna see _The Dark Knight_."

"That's what we were going to see", Edward informed us.

"It's a double date then!" Ryan replied, wrapping a cold arm around me.

"Whoa there Buster", I grabbed his hand and put back at his side. "Cold people don't bug me. But you are extremely cold. Like, freeze water in five seconds cold."

Ryan just laughed and I couldn't help but notice the awkwardness as we got the tickets. The wait in the empty theater was silent and Desiree and I were stuck in the middle eating a large popcorn by ourselves. The previews started and then the movie began.

The movie was great. The Joker was my favorite character and Alfred was Desiree's.

"I gotta go Taz. Here's my number", Ryan said before racing off.

"I still don't like him. He did that fake yawn thing to put his arm around you", Desiree drawled.

"Oh poo-poo! I need a ride home", I replied grumpily.

"Fine. But cho' ass is in the back seat", Desiree said in a fake gangster voice.

I rolled my eyes and followed the couple Edwards Volvo. I slid into the back seat of his fancy-pants-hoity-toity car. Edward started the car and classical music filled it.

I listened to it for as long as I could. I leaned forward and pressed the 'fm' button before going to a rock station.

Edward and Desiree both shot me looks.

"What? Classical should stay there. And besides, this song is a classic." I said to their disapproving looks as 'Yellow Submarine' by the Beatles came on.

"Eww", Desiree said as she turned off the radio.

"Butt-face", I glared at her.

Edward dropped us off at the hotel and I jumped put of the car, glad to be rid of the tension. Desiree stayed back and I saw them share a chaste kiss. When Desiree reached the doorstep, I told her what was on my mind.

"That was gross!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Your just jealous", she retorted, using her key to open the door to the room.

We froe in our tracks, clothes were strewn across the room and over every surface.

"What happened?" I asked, rushing forward and began to pick up my underwear to hide them.

"Oh gee, I don't know", Desiree snapped as she reached her bed and picked up one of my tank-tops from her pillow. "But it all seems to be yours."

I froze.

"What?" I was in shock.

"My suitcase is just fine, yours however…", She looked to the other room where my destroyed suitcase sat.

I rushed over and there was nothing in the suitcase. I groaned, let's get it all cleaned up before we tried to figure what was taken, and who took it.

After two hours of searching, we found everything, except one of my favorite shirts- my _Death Note_ one.

"My favorite shirt!" I exclaimed after we made the discovery. "Who would steal just that shirt instead of all of them?"

"A creepy stalker who can smell really good", Desiree deadpanned.

"And who might that be? Your freaky boyfriend?" I snapped, shoving the shirts into the bag.

"He's better than yours! I bet he hasn't even told you yet!" She screamed, stomping to the other side of the room.

"Told me what?!" I screamed getting in her face.

"Nevermind!" She flopped onto her bed and turned off the light. I growled and slipped into my bed.

What could Jacob be hiding from me? I wondered while I began to drift off. It can't be that big, I already know he's a werewolf, what else could there be?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry that this one is a bit short, but I wrote all the chapters posted to this point at school and school is almost over xP**_

When I woke up the morning, Desiree was just closing the door behind her, leaving me alone in the room. I sighed before sitting, I looked at my cell-phone and grabbed.

I dialed Jacobs number. It rang a few times before he picked.

"Hey, what do you need?" He asked, an upbeat tone in his voice.

"Do you think... we could hang out today?" I tried to mask the sadness in my voice, but failed miserably.

"What's wrong? What happened? Do I need to come over there?" He asked immediately going into protect mode.

"Only if you can… I don't want to make your pack mad at you…" I replied, letting all the pain show this time.

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there soon, what room are you?"

I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face.

"Ten, thank you so much." I wiped a tear away from my eye and sniffed.

"I love you", he said before hanging up.

I let the phone fall from my hand before bringing my knees to my chest and hugging them. Liquid sorrow stained the knees on my pajamas as I waited for the door to break from Jacob entering.

A few minutes later, there was an angry pounding, shaking the door and loosening the hinges. I quickly slid from the bed, whipping my tears away before opening the door. A large, russet fist stopped centimeters away from my face.

"Hi…" I said, scared for my face.

Jacob pulled back and ran his hand down his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry…" He apologized before charging into the room, scooping me up and closing the door before walking over to my bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat down and curled into his lap, sobbing into the side of his neck.

One of his warm hands massaged the back of my head while the other rubbed my back soothingly. His deep voice whispered sweet nothings into my ears, telling me that everything was going to be okay.

When I had finally settled down enough, Jacob stopped whispering.

"Now what's wrong?" He asked, stroking the side of my face.

"Desiree and I got into our first fight!" I managed to choke out.

His face softened and he drew me into his chest again.

"About what?"

"You… she said that you were hiding something from me." I looked up into his eyes and I said this, searching for something, anything.

"There is nothing to hide from you", He replied, lifting my face to his. "I love you"

His lips touched mine softly and then the pressure increased. I shifted to make myself more comfortable and kissed him back. The kiss deepened and we pulled away for air, Jacob took in a deep breath and his face scrunched up. He leaned forward and sniffed my hair and shoulders a few times.

"You **stink**!" He exclaimed. "Like leech! Who have you been hanging out with?"

I glared at him, and smacked his arm before twisting off of his lap and onto the bed.

"I've been with Desiree, her new boyfriend, and my new friend Ryan", I snapped, turning from him and crossing my arms.

"Who is Ryan?" He asked, almost mad.

"My new friend!" I snapped, turning around to glare at him.

"Well I don't think you should hang out with him!" Jacob was beginning to shake.

"Oh! And I guess I can't go home either!" I snapped, getting in his face.

"I'll follow you", he replied, taking my face in his large hands. He stared into my eyes as he used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "You are my everything. Say the word and I will steal the stars. Please, don't be angry with me, I can't take it."

Tears began to leak from his eyes and I raised a hand to his face. I wiped the tears and began to cry.

"Don't cry Jacob, you're gonna make me cry", I whispered to him pleadingly.

He gave me a sad smile before leaning in and capturing my lips in his. I slid my hand to the back of his neck, the other to his back. His hands slid to my shoulders and down to my hips, pulling them towards him roughly and falling back on the bed with me straddling him. His hands slipped underneath my shirt and slid up my back. I pulled away and grabbed his shoulders.

"I-I… I don't thi-" I tried to stutter out. I wasn't sure about this. It was my first time; this was awkward.

"It's okay. Remember?" Jacob whispered, kissing my eyelids as he pulled his hands out of my shirt.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. He would wait for me; that was all I needed to know, I was ready. I pulled away and pulled off his shirt, going back in for another kiss when I was done. I could feel his smile against my lips and he flipped us over, pressing me into the comforter.

He slid his hand up my shirt again and pulled it off gingerly. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he tried to undo my bra and kiss my neck at the same time. I smirked when he let out a frustrated growl and leaned up, grabbing his hands and assisting him in unhooking the bra. He sucked a trail up my neck and captured my lips again.

I didn't really notice the change in lighting until it was too late.

"Hi- WOOO! Alrighty then!" Desiree's voice cut in.

Jacob and I tore away from each other as I attempted to cover myself. Jacob let out a possessive growl and wrapped himself around me, blocking my view of the door.

"What are **you** doing here!" Jacob snapped, glaring at the door.

"I could ask you the same thing", a familiar voice replied in an angry drawl.

"I just came to apologize to Taz and ask if she wanted to go to the beach. But she's obviously busy", Desiree sniggered.

"It's okay. I'll just… get clothes on. Unless Jacob wouldn't mind being my sweater", I joked turning around in Jacobs arms to search for my bra.

After finding my clothing and a great deal of scolding from Desiree on how irresponsible I was, we left for First Beach. Edward and Desiree were playing in the water while I sat, leaning against Jacob. And I couldn't help but think; this seems familiar.

"Two wolves watching Night and Day swimming…" I marveled to myself.

Jacob looked at me.

"What?" He picked me up and set me in between his legs, facing him. "Two wolves?"

"My name means wolf", I began to explain. "And yesterday when I went to Port Angeles, I saw a picture. It had a russet wolf sitting next to a silver one, and both were gazing into the water. Where Yin and Yang swam; henceforth, two wolves watching Night and Day swimming."

Jacob smiled and grabbed my shoulders gently, pulling me forward and kissing my lips lightly. I placed my hands on his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Grrrr!" I growled 'cutely'.

He laughed heartily and gave me a peck on the lips. He was smiling happily when his face distorted into a scowl. He stood quickly and whipped around, staring into the tree line, holding me in place behind him; his body was shaking violently. The splashing had stopped and Edward appeared next to us with Desiree in his arms.

"What do you want?" Jacob snarled out as I tried to peek over his shoulders.

"I just want to talk to Taz", a British accented voice replied smoothly.

"Ryan!" I exclaimed, escaping from Jacobs grasp and running to the Brit.

I hugged Ryan when I got to him and I couldn't help but notice the sound of tearing clothes. I whipped around to see Jacob in his wolf from and a bright smile on Desiree's face.

"Jacob! Sick 'em boy!" Desiree exclaimed, pointing at Ryan.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders in an ice-cold grip and my head flew forward as my surroundings blurred. The blur stopped and I felt my back get slammed against a tree.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ryan growled, forcing his face into the crook of my neck. I heard him take a deep breath before cursing under his breath and grabbing me, taking off running again.

The rain started, I noticed when cold needles hit the back of my neck. Tears streamed from my eyes and I watch them float for a few moments before they disappeared.

I felt myself be tossed onto something metal. I looked around while Ryan fussed over a wall that had hooks with numerous keys lining it and noticed that I was in Jacobs workshop.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at Ryan as he reached for a key.

"Looking for your keys", he replied, grabbing the keys and smelling them.

He turned to me and smirked before disappearing and reappearing in front of me.

"Why?" I asked, masking my fear with indifference.

"So I can **drive** of course", he replied before grabbing my wrist and yanking me off the workbench.

He rushed over to my car and unlocked the passenger side door, and pushed me in roughly, putting my seatbelt of for me and kissing my check before going to close the door. I began to undo the seatbelt when he growled and grabbed my wrist tightly. I heard a crack through my whimpering as he re-did the buckle. He put the child-lock on the door and slammed it shut.

"Hey! Don't hurt my baby!" I snapped through my tears while cradling my broken wrist.

He had just climbed in the driver side and gotten the car started when I had scolded him. His head snapped to me with angry eyes.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He roared, gripping the steering-wheel tightly.

"No! The car you DUMBASS!" I snapped, using my good hand to roll down the window while the car sped down the road.

He just growled as the car began to slow down. I undid my seatbelt as quickly as I could and slipped out of the window and bounced on the road a little before stopping and springing up and dashing into the woods.

I winced when I heard the screech of the tires but had to keep pushing on through the pain. I ignored the pain, letting the adrenaline pump through my veins and powering my beat legs. I turned around to head back to my car, hoping to throw him off.

My heart thumped against my chest, trying to escape the fleshy prison. My head full of dark brown hair whipped around so I could look behind me. All I could see was trees covered in moss. I turned around and tripped as I tried to stop myself. The figure that made me try to stop stalked forward.

"There you are, I've been looking for you", a suave voice came to my ears.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" My voice was harsh and hot tears leaked from my ears.

"But, we belong together. That stupid wolf is lying to you, he does not love you", the man lied.

"He loves me! You lying leech!" I screamed at him.

He began to walk forward and I turned to crawl away from him. His hand wrapped tightly around my ankle as I reached the road. There I saw Desiree and an extremely muscled man standing next to her. I screamed as I began to get dragged away, reaching my hand out.

"NO!" I screamed, my voice rasp from screaming the entire time.

My world went black. Jacob? Where was he? He was supposed to protect me… I guess, he lied about loving me… I almost… He just… I wish I never knew Jacob Black.


End file.
